Sweet Revenge
by SerenBunny
Summary: Jareth wants his revenge, and we all know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But boy has he got it wrong. J/OC relationship at the end. Seven parts.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Revenge

A Labyrinth fan fiction by SerenBunny.

Disclaimer: Kimberley is I, so I should own her, Seth is based on no child in particular, Steve is a warped version of someone I know and hold dear, Galf and Wilma are my own creations as individuals but are based off of characters from within the Labyrinth. I do not own the Labyrinth or anything associated with it, be it characters, actors, sets, designs or plot. This was intended for my over active imagination, fun for some people to read, and my brand new obsession for David Bowie. (Yes I admit, like any other non blind female that Mister Bowie is hot, and would given the chance (if he wasn't already married) 'fear him, love him and d as he said' for even only the chance to jump his bones.(Sorry got a little carried away there!))

Summary: Jareth wants his revenge, and we all know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But boy has he got it wrong. J/OC relationship at the end. Seven parts.

Staring - Main cast:  
Kimberley  
Jareth  
Seth  
Galf  
Wilma  
Sarah

Parings:  
(Major)Kimberley/Jareth  
(Minor)Sarah/Jareth

Themes:  
(Main)Adventure  
Hurt/Comfort  
Romance  
Family  
Friendship  
Angst  
Humor  
(Minor)Supernatural

Rating: T for some suggested themes.

Chapter: 1/7.

* * *

Our tale begins with a young woman, aged twenty years old, who stands over a crib, tucking in a small baby boy, roughly six months old.

The woman had her long dirty brown hair in a half pony that fell to the base of her neck, her mixed blue and green tired eyes never taken themselves off her baby's own bright blue ones. Her clothing was of a soft cotton material, a red top with an oval neck and long sleeves covering her bust and a pair of her favourite black trousers, which sat snugly on her hips, touching the floor as her black sock clad feet creped out, drumming in annoyance.

"Seth Robertson, you close your eyes and go to sleep right now mister!" She ordered and pointed to him, only to have baby Seth grab her fingers, cooing intently, not wanting to sleep yet.

Kimberley Robertson picked up her baby before cradling him to her chest, breathing in the baby smell and smoothing out the wrinkles of his light blue sleep suit. After walking to the large king sized bed behind her she crossed her legs behind her and sat Seth between them, his head on her right thigh.

"Why won't you sleep mister?" She sighed again and smiled to him; with those eyes, and soft tuffs of brown hair she could never stay angry with him. His father neither, but she caved in quicker with her child.

After a drunken night, she had ended up pregnant with her best friends' baby. After seeing someone else had already sold the rights to that movie, she was mad.

One stupid night and all her plans were put on hold for a little while longer was a pain, sure. The rearranging of university dates, juggling her weekend job with bills, baby bottles and bailiffs wasn't ideal and by her own little life plan she was supposed to have met the man of her dreams that year, but whenever she looked at Seth she couldn't help but smile.

"We should send you to your dad so we should." She whispered to him then grinned as he got quite. "HA! I have a trump card!"

It wasn't that Steve was a bad dad, just a little…self-centred. In the middle of her telling him she was pregnant, he broke off into song, one he wrote and sent off to a few producers to get him signed. He wasn't some flightily artist, worked at the local Wal Mart during the week, but music was his passion at the weekend.

But as she glanced back at her kid she sighed once again - she has a habit okay! - before picking him up, standing herself, and walking over to the bookcase.

The bookcase sat across from a large treble window where a seat was for comfort whenever it rained or got too much for Kimberley. Her bed was a small but decent king sized bed with a white duvet and matching pillows. Two sets of Chester drawers sat next to each other facing the bed, next to the door that led to her bathroom, which was next to the closet. On the other side of the room, a door connects with the landing, and the rest of the house.

Trying not to dwell on the fact her parents had wanted her to have an abortion and because she didn't she ended up at her friends spare house, Kimberley let Seth look over the books before picking one for him to listen to her read.

As he looked at the book puzzled, she placed him on the floor and stretched, looking down to see him reaching under the bookcase. "SETH!"

Snatching him up quickly she put him in his playpen next to his cot before looking for his dummy he must have dropped. He was usually a good sense of character for a babe.

Her hand groped around and she paused when she encountered a small red book covered in a thick layer of dust.

"If you ever find a book called Labyrinth toss it please Kim, it's a bad, bad book." Shelia, her friend who owned the house, pleaded once she handed the keys over.

'Wonder what's wrong with the book?' Kimberley thought, as she looked it over before opening it.

"Is full of a dark past, please Kim's, don't open the book, don't let Seth read it and please, please don't recite the poems!" She remembered Sheila cry to her, shaking her shoulders before her boyfriend pulled her away.

Kimberley frowned at the book then set it on her nightstand before continuing her look for Seths' dummy.

Inside a castle, past ogre city, away from the junkyard and the Labyrinth maze and the evil pixies guarding the door, a male king with long wild blonde hair, eccentric make up and clothes smirked, mismatched eyes flying open.

Someone was going to read his book, and soon, he would have his revenge!

Once Seth was sleeping in her bed, surrounded by pillows and a bell on his foot in case he moved Kimberley turned the light down and sat by the moonlight reading the book.

It was interesting, to say the least. Most pages were dog-eared, with the story about a girl who wished her brother away to a Goblin King and made to save him by going through a maze - no labyrinth, past many different tests until she was away from certain doom, the Bog Of Eternal Stench, the Junk Yard, Goblin City and then into the castle itself, before arriving at a room filled with staircases going in every direction until the powerful heroine spoke the all powerful words.

"You have no power over me." Kimberley whispered, frowning as a shadow fell over her and looked up in time to see the owl dive bomb her window.

It crashed through the glass, shattering it and sending Kimberley to the ground with a cry of familiar terror falling from her lips. Looking up she saw the glass was not broken, and instead of the while owl in her room - there was a man.

From her kneeling position on the floor, she studies his dark black boots, shined to perfection. Next in view was his dark leather or denim trouser that hung to his figure and made his manhood more pronounced. Then a black feathery and sequined poet's shirt, billowy and undone at the top with a large black cape that shimmered on his shoulders came into view and Kimberley stood up, staring at his face.

The long blonde hair spiked in every direction, his high cheekbones high with his smirk, the make up evident on his bronzed face.

As she stared at his eyes - both blue, but one darker than the other - she took a step back as he stepped forward until she was on the other side of the room, her bed beside her and under the bed; a gun.

"Ah, ha, ha." He mocked, his voice sending chills down her spine, as though he heard her thoughts. "Your human gun won't hurt me, but it might hurt the baby."

His eyebrow rose as he said the word 'baby' and Kimberley wrenched her gaze from him to look at her baby on the bed, taking a side step as she did so.

"Ah, ha, ha." He repeated, stepping closer, forcing her onto the wall, as she sent cautious glances around the room for someway of protecting her own. "Now why are you fighting me?"

"I'm not fighting you." She mumbled and closed her eyes, trying to break his spell, gasping as he raised a white gloved hand to her chin, raising it to look at him.

"Speak to me, do not mumble." He whispered.

"Who are you?" She asked, throwing her eyes to her baby, still asleep and unmoving. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." Jareth proclaimed and took a deep bow, stepping backwards to do so.

"Your majesty." She nodded and did a perfect curtsy, something she prided on her self; know your manners - they can get you out of sticky situations!

"I am here, for you." Jareths' words chilled her, until he continued. "Failing that, I will take this child."

"NO!" She screamed and this time she broke his spell, flying for her baby, snatching him from the bed, waking him up and cuddling him to her chest. "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

Forgetting about dignity and decorum Jareth jumped over the bed and landed beside her, face twisted into an evil smirk. "I am the King of Goblins, I have more power than you can image, I control time, space, objects, your mind, and you think you can defy me? Pitiful human."

With that, he snapped his fingers and Seth was replaced with the little red book from before. "Recite the poem on the first page."

Staring at Seth who was sleeping again in mid air she looked at the page and her face lost all colour. "N-No."

"You try my patience young Kimberley, say the words and begin your adventure!" Jareth snapped, his eyes flashing, thunder rolling outside despite the clear sky.

Kimberley mouthed some words, but not the ones he wanted to hear. Tears gathered in her eyes and she asked one more question. "Why?"

"Your ancestor, Sarah, defied me once, used my emotions against me, but now I will be the one to fail this time!" He yelled eyes wide in anger. "You will fail, your emotions will be too much for you to bear, and your brother will become my personal Goblin slave, doomed to live with me for all eternity."

They stared at each other and she whispered some truths. "He is not my brother, he is my child. And I have no residents named Sarah, either past or present."

"You live in her home; you sleep in her room, YOU HAVE HER BOOK!" Jareth yelled, once again filled with rage. Taking a breathe he smiled at her. "If you don't play the game, the rules may change."

"Rules? What rules?" Kimberley asked and tried to move her arm to get Seth, but it was stuck to her side. "What have you done to me?!"

"I am controlling you. To answer your question." He continued and stepped through Seth, stopping front of her and raised a hand to trail a finger down her cheek. "You have thirteen hours to pass through my labyrinth and beyond, to get to the middle of Goblin city, my castle and regain your child."

Jareth muttered something and she felt herself begin to say the words.

"I wish, I wish." She struggled, trying to clamp her mouth shut, scream something, move her body, tear her gaze from his, even bit her tongue but nothing worked, it only slowed the words.

"Yes?" Jareth breathed, leaning in, inches from Kimberley's' face. "Say it!"

"I wish the Goblins would- would- would take y-y-ou away." She cried, tears falling, her face red with exhaustion, trying to stop the last worlds from spilling out.

Jareth grasped her mouth in his right hand, showing her a small circular globe in his left. Kimberley stared at it, trying to ignore the man and the 'gift' he offered her, before stupidly she looked into it.

"Right now." She whispered and fell back with a thud and thunder crashed, the lights went out and Jareth let loose an evil laughter as Seth began crying.

"SETH? SETH!" Kimberley screamed, reaching for a light. Giggles from Goblins could be heard all around her and they began running past her, gabbing her legs, arms, hair, throwing her sideways, knocking her off balance into sand.

"SETH!" She screamed again, tears in her eyes as she looked over the new land in front of her a screamed in terror as someone touched her shoulder.

Jareth picked her up with ease manually, setting her on the ground as she began to pound her fists into his chest, anger bubbling up and erupting in her screams.

Extravagantly he rolled his eyes before placing a hand on her mouth, shutting her up. Kimberley stared into his eyes and became lost again, staring at him as he removed his hand and glanced at her clothes.

"Oh no, no, no, no. These simply won't do." He muttered to her, walking around her slowly before snapping his fingers.

Her hair suddenly became tangle, and bobble, free, smoothing out behind her. Her clothes were replaced with a black knee length skirt with a fish net underskirt, a pocket on the left side. Her top became a red top with sleeves to the elbow, a black bow with diamonds on it in the centre. On her feet was a pair of chunky heels with no design apart from the soft velvet feeling, with black tights finished on her legs.

"You have thirteen hours to get through my terrors, my kingdom, and through my guards. If you fail your child will remain here and either becomes my personal slave Goblin or…" He trailed off, watching her face begin to tear up again. "Or he will become my successor. Have fun my dear."

And with that, he disappeared, braking the spell, sending Kimberley to her knees, screaming for her child.

"SETH!"

* * *

A/N: My other Labyrinth fic will be updates, just as soon as my motivation (and psychology folder) turns up. 


	2. Chapter 2

With one thing, Seth, in her mind Kimberley stepped forward, only to trip over her own two feet and goes flying down the sandy hill, past some bushes and land next to a small trough of water. Looking around she wondered if this would be different from the book in her friends' house when she nodded. Of course it would be; the Goblin King said he had made the labyrinth in the girl's, Sarah was it? wishes.

Shaking herself off, getting rid of the sand on her outfit, she took a more confident step forward and willed a door to open.

Kimberley growled when it didn't open. "Damn it."

"Tut, tut my dear, such language." Jareth tsk'ed as he appeared out of thin air. "My, my, not even in the labyrinth and your all ready in trouble."

Anger and fear filled her and she glared at him. "You're a _monster_ you know that, don't you?"

Her look of malice annoyed Jareth into leaving his relaxed stance to a straight one, standing at his full height and towering over her. "You are luck we have a deal."

"How do I get in?" She asked, trying to keep her feelings of hitting him.

"And why should I help you?" He smiled this time, his features even more evil.

"Because it would hardly be a fun game if I was stuck out here all day." Kimberley replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm." Jareth grinned then disappeared.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" she shouted. "Stupid idiot."

"Yo-you sto-stod up to h-h-him!" a small voice called from behind her.

Kimberley whirled round. Her eyes landed on a small ogre, no more than two feet tall, a smaller than normal head on his shoulders. A brown tunic sat snugly on his out of proportionate body. "Are you Hoggle?"

"No, I'm Galf." Galf replied, stepping closer to her. "Why did you stand up to h-him?"

"Hiya Galf, he has my baby." Kimberley smiled then frowned. "Do you know how I can get into the Labyrinth?"

Galf shook her head and sighed. "Yes."

"Will you show me?"

"Yes."

When She did nothing she glared at her. "GALF! Can you open the way?"

"Yes." She said, then laughed, "ask the right question."

Kimberley stared at her, arms on her hips. "Galf, open that damn door right now before I rip yer arms off and shove them up your--"

"Now, now my dear." Jareth interrupted. "Stop threatening the help, you know how hard they are to train."

"Oh you!" She pointed. "What do you want?"

"Why, to give you a little, _gift._" He almost purred. "And so save my minions."

Galf saw the shinny crystal in Jareths hand and he went for it.

"STUPID OGRE!" Jareth shouted as he kicked her away, advancing on her, power building inside him, spilling into the crystals that he was making, ready to strike her down. "Do not touch what you do not own."

As he moved his hand to strike Galf down Kimberley dived in front of her, protecting her from the raw energy and hatred that was aimed at her.

Kimberley bit her lip, making it bleed as she tried not to cry out in pain. The material on her back melted away from her top, before the energy attacked her back.

Jareth watched no emotion in his face. 'Why is she saving that blasted Golf? They only met two minutes ago.'

Slowly his energy stopped, and he moved his hand to her back, slowly letting his energy and power heal her. Jareths hand hovered over her back as she whimpered, trying to keep from crying out.

When she let out a low moan he felt himself getting excited before Gald stood up with thunder in her eyes.

"CHARGE!" She yelled, tiny fists swigging as he flew for the King, only to be stopped as Kimberley grabbed her, holding her close.

"N-No." She stuttered, struggling as she fought harder. "Galf stop! He-He'll hurt you!"

Jareth snapped out of his thoughts and used a crystal to hold Galf high in the air.

"Please, Jareth, I can't do this." Kimberley begged, still on the ground. "I-I just want my child back. I'll do anything! Just give me him back, please."

The sincerity in her eyes made him want to hurl. "Some mother, not even wanting to go through a little pain for her child."

Within a flash she was standing and had slapped him. His head snapped to the side in wonder. 'Not even Sarah slapped me.'

'Oh God, now he's done for!' Kimberley thought franticly. "Sorry."

Jareths eyes flashed and he closed the gap between them, using a little magic he slammed her into the wall a few feet away. "You try my patience. Perhaps I should sped things up a little?"

"NO!" Kimberley screamed as the clock from before reappeared, and grabbed his fingers to stop him from moving time forward.

Jareth turned his head to look at her and paused when he saw her eyes on his smirking lips. Then he looked at their clasped hands. Unconsciously she lipped her lips and her eyes found his, pleading. "Please, please, just give me back my child. I-I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He purred, watching her.

She blushed to her roots. "If I can save my Seth, I'd sell my soul to the devil."

'You just might.' Jareth thought, looking her over. "Hmm, shall we make a deal?"

"What _kind_ of deal?"

"If you defeat my Labyrinth, you and your child may both leave. But if you fail you must take his place."

Kimberley turned to look around her, taking in the barren wasteland, the evil vibes from the area, the dark dank situations she would find herself in. Then nodded.

"You have twelve hours."

"What?" She gasped and spun round, only to see Galf standing by a small crystal. "But I--"

"Used to have thirteen." The crystal spoke. "Keep this crystal with you at all times in case you need my…help."

Gingerly she picked up the crystal and winced as she felt magic flow through and over her, changing her outfit back to her original red top and black trousers.

"C'mon Galf we've got my son to save."

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed this here, on fanlibdotcom and deviantartdotcom! 


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked past the huge doors Kimberley looked in both directions before turning right, the only direction she remembered.

Once they walked past up rooted trunks, dead branches and other debris, including part of a crumbling wall, Kimberley and Galf sank to the floor, panting in exhaustion.

"How. How large is this place?" She wheezed and clutched her stomach, chest heaving with each breath as she tried to calm down.

"Oh it goes on from a while." A small voice from between them said. "'Allo!"

"Did you just talk?" Kimberley asked as she whirled round to see a small pink worm. "Hello, I'm Kimberley."

"O'corse I talked! I'm Wilma. Pleased ta meet cha!" Wilma smiled and bobbed her head. "What cha lookin' for?"

"The castle, do you know where it is?"

"O'corse I do! See the entrance there-" she nodded her head straight ahead. "Just go through der and take the left, walk straight fo about, three weeks and yer there."

"Three weeks? I don't have three weeks!" Kimberley cried and placed her head in her hands.

"Well, you've got them long legs, so it'll only take you about a couple a hours." Wilma amended. "Can I come with? My mom and dad went to sleep last week and haven't woke up yet, and I'm getting lonely."

Kimberley went to open her mouth but paused in the action, thinking what she said over. "Sure you can come with us."

As Wilma cheered in happiness, Kimberley picked her up and placed her in Galfs breast pocket. "Is that okay Galf?"

"Su-Sure." She nodded.

"C'mon then, lets go!" Kimberley smiled and stuck her arms out, looking much like a lame zombie, as she felt in the air for the entrance. "Where is i-WOW!"

She caught herself before she fell and waited until Galf and Wilma came through and began humming the tune to 'we're off to see the wizard'.

After walking for an hour Galf started to lag, which prompted Kimberley into picking her up.

"You'se nice for a human." Wilma stated on her shoulder. "Why are you so nice?"

"Yeah, and why did you save me back there?" Galf added, her head on her chest, listening to her heart beat, eyelids getting heavy.

"You're someone's child." Kimberley answered truthfully. "If I let one of you get hurt, it would be like someone standing by as Seth got hurt - I couldn't do that."

"But your gonna hurt the king tho." Wilma frowned. "How does that work?"

"I-" She paused, coming to a stop. "He hurt Seth, he has to pay."

"But if he hasn't? The kings took a l-lot of children, and none of them are hurt, n-not until they become ogres." Galf told her.

"If he hasn't hurt Seth, then I won't hurt him. But if he's harmed even a hair on his head I'll--" she broke off and blushed.

"What?" they both asked.

Quickly she sat them down and asked Galf for the crystal she gave to her for safekeeping.

"J-Jareth? Your majesty?" She asked, waving a hand over it, wondering how to operate it.

"Yes?" Jareth asked, his face coming into view.

"I-I need to feed Seth." She stated, eyes pleading with him.

"I have formulae here all ready made up." He shook his head.

Kimberley then shook hers. "I'd rather not chance it, he's allergic to a lot of milks and enzymes."

"What do you need?" Jareth relented after Seth's cries rose sharply, as though he could hear his mother.

"Just bring him here and I will feed him." She stated and blinked when the crystal flew from her hands and popped, its remains swirling until Jareth stood in front of her wearing a pair of tight light grey trousers that showed his firm legs and manliness, a black vest over a plain white shirt with ruffles on the cuffs, his medalian restinng on his chest, a pair of black riding boots on his feet and a pair of black riding gloves over his hands where Seth was crying. Hard.

"Seth!" Kimberley smiled and grabbed her child. "Oh Sethy, I promise to get us out of here."

"I have paused the game." Jareth reminded her about the time. "Do you, require anything?"

"Em." She blushed deeply. "Can you change my top to a button down one?"

With a snap of his fingers, it was done and she turned from them and began feeding her child the old-fashioned way.

Once Seth was filled Kimberley softly thanked Jareth for the baby wipes that came from a crystal and turned to face him. "Thank you."

The king of the Goblins nodded and gestured for the child. Kimberley hugged him close to her and took a deep breath before reluctantly placing him carefully in Jareth arms. "You won't--"

"Hurt him? Heavens no!" He laughed and Kimberley found herself smiling - then shook her head. "This little one will be mine in ten hours and twelve minutes, then my revenge will be complete!"

Kimberley went to argue with him only to cough back the glitter and dust that flew as he left and the crystal reformed and hovered in the air. After plucking it and passing the shiny orb to Galf as she picked him up they began walking once again towards the castle.

Jareth sat on the only true seat in his throne room, legs dangling off the chair, his cheek resting on his right hand as he stared unseeing at the baby that was lying on a group of Goblins asleep.

'Once I have Sarah's great-great-grand son under my control I shall return to the Aboveground and torment her.' He thought and smiled, dropping the façade seconds later. 'Or perhaps I could get both of them to stay, this place does get lonely some times, having a woman around would make things…more interesting.'

With that thought he pushed himself from the chair and walked over to the large window that overlooked his kingdom, the bog of eternal stench to his left and beyond his walls the junk yard.

A plan began forming in his mind and he created several balls before sending them out and disappearing himself, wheels about to get into motion.

Galf, Wilma and Kimberley paused as they arrived at a large garden.

"What ya want to do, right," Wilma nodded. "Is keep to tha middle, you'll end up wi' the false alarms after a while, then either at the junky yard or the bog o eternal stench."

"Right, straight it is then." Kimberley agreed and they began walking in silence until Kimberley began humming, then singing softly.

"W-Whats the song yo-you singing?" Galf asked, looking up at the human.

"Black Roses Red, it a favourite of mine." Kimberley explained and glanced around the exotic flowers. "But I can't sing that well so I'll just keep quiet now."

"You shouldn't do that dears." A large silver budded rose spoke softly, sounding much like a grandmother. "You need to sing, to get past Mana."

"Mana?" Asked Kimberley.

"Mana, the man eating plant that guards the only entrance and exit to this place." a long lily replied.

"Are-are you sure?" She stammered. "I don't mind singing but what happens if I mess up or--"

"Now now," A violet flower interrupted, its leafs moving the rest near its base as hips. "Here's the one-oh-one on Mana and how to get past her. One - sing a song that is true to your heart. Two - Never falter, keep her attention on you. Three - Only one person needs to sing. Four - Not even the King can save you if Mana decides you're a bad singer."

"And she's really, really tough!" A small daisy interrupted, moving around wildly. "She hasn't had anything that re-res-reamb-looks or tastes like a human for centuries!"

"Daisy hush!" The purple flower reprimanded. "Well my dear? Do you have a song? The one you were mumbling and humming seems like a good choice."

Terror filled her. "I can-I can't sing here!"

"Oh but you must my dear. it's the only way past Mana." The rose explained. "Don't worry, if you stay far enough back she won't hurt you much; remember to comment on her colours - that makes her ever so happy."

"Thank you." Kimberley replied automatically as she walked past a few minutes later with determination in her mind. "You've been so kind to me, and you all have such sparkling colours I--"

"Save the crappy compliments for Mana!" The purple one snapped.

"But you do!" Kimberley gushed as Galf pushed her away from the flowerbeds.

"Well Baby, was she speaking the truth?" Daisy asked a group of baby breaths near by.

The small and delicate flowers rustled in the wind before giggling, and answering "yes."

Jareth stopped on the other side of Mana as he saw through the wall Kimberley warming up.

"Can I ask you a question please, Promise you won't laugh at me, Honestly I'm standing here, Afraid I'll be betrayed, Can you turn my black roses red, Can you turn my black roses re---d, Ladda, ladda, ladda wohooho, Ladda, ladda ooooh, ladda ohhhhh." She trailed off, catching her breath. With her eyes closed she never noticed the genteel swaying that everyone had been caught up in. "As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams, So let in the morning light, And let the darkness fade away."

Jareth opened his eyes as Kimberley did, her eyes filled with tears and she dug deep for emotions that she had hidden after a painful brake up and her parents' expulsion from their lives after Seth had been born.

With a shake to her head she began again, letting the one tear trail down her face. "Drowning in my loneliness, How long must I hold my breathe, So much emptiness in side, I could fill the deepest sea."

Galf suddenly pushed her through the hole in the wall that Mana had been protected but turned as she heard someone's voice. "Please, continue."

Kimberley nodded before she knew it was Jareth, and under his intense gaze she found herself blushing and singing one more verse. "I reach to the sky as the moon looks on, As one last year has come and gone, And time to let your love reign down on me…"

"My dear." Jareth broke the silence after the applause faded. "That was beautiful."

"Yeah, for a cockroach." She muttered to herself and frowned internally. "Who's looking after Seth?"

"I have my most trusted Goblins looking after him." He responded and filled her comment away for future scrutiny. "How do you find my labyrinth."

"Adventurous, fun, with the right friends with you." She shrugged and placed a comforting hand on poor Galf who was having seizure like shakes at the mere presence of the king.

The sky darkened as Jareth felt insulted. "Fun? My labyrinth is meant to be the most difficult course in existence and you think with the aid of two pathetic creatures you can defeat it?"

"No I don't." Kimberley shrugged, the frowned at him. "One, I sat my HND course a few years ago - it was tougher. Two, the only pathetic creature I see here is you, insulting those who are scared of you like a-like a bully!"

Emotions flashed through her mind and Jareth quickly waltzed through her mind, looking at past events and the true reason why she stuck up for the two Under grounders.

"And all that I see is a damsel in distress trying to fill the boots of ones long passed." He snapped. "And since you think your course was harder, how about I remove some time from play?"

A confused look passed her face before she threw herself at the king, grabbing his arms and pinning them to his chest. "NO!"

Anger filled him and he stood up, throwing her to the side. "Do _not_ tell me what to do."

With that he moved the clock from Four eighteen to Eight eighteen. "You now have under five hours to complete my puzzle."

Jareth kneeled down next to her as she stared at him with hatred in her eyes. "And now, let us see how you do without your friends."

Wilma and Galf suddenly disappeared and Kimberley gasped in horror, mind reeling. Jareth hauled her up and she clung to him. "Don't leave me alone."

"I though you hated me?" He asked slightly confused; the girl was off her rocker.

"I'd stick with Sponge Bob Square Pants if he was the only person on earth." She shuddered. "I-I don't like to be alone."

Jareth raised an eye brow and disappeared, leaving Kimberley to call out his name, as well as Galfs and Wilma's for several minutes before wiping her tears and starting off In the direction before falling down a hole, knocking herself into the darkness.

* * *

The song is 'Black Roses Red' by Alana Grace and is not mine, I only tweaked the verses around. Thank you to all who have reviewed this here, on fanlibdotcom and deviantartdotcom! 


	4. Chapter 4

Looking around the darkness Kimberley tried to hear something, anything, but there was nothing. 

She closed her eyes for a few minutes then re opened them, focusing her mind into seeing the shapes and shades in the long looking corridor that she was in.

"Go baaaaack!" Something from beside her howled, causing her to jump in the air, landing painfully on her ankle.

"Yoew!" She exclaimed and put pressure on her ankle before feeling up the wall to stand up. "Ar-Are you the False Alarms?"

"No, we're signposts!" One from further up called down in a biting tone. "Now leave well enough alone and get out a here missy!"

"Not until I have what I came for." She glared and stood up fully, wincing as her foot stung with each step taken.

"Go back!"

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Past this point is no return!"

"This is the point of no re-turn." Kimberley sang to herself as she slowly made her way forward, hoping light would reach her before something unsavoury or the king did, or time ran out.

Wilma looked at Galf. Galf looked a Wilma.

"Kimberley!" They wailed together.

"W-Wilma, you stay here, I'll go s-see if I-if I can see her ov-over the le-ledge." Galf stuttered and placed the worm on a high rock. "Do-Don't get eaten!"

Wilma nodded and Galf set towards a large cluster of rocks, pausing in fear as she saw Jareth standing there, leaning against one large rock, his gaze piercing. "Ki-King Jareth!"

"Gumpy." He acknowledged and walked over to her. "Not why are you helping that girl?"

Galf shook something fierce. "Sh-Shes been nice to us!"

"Do stop stuttering, it's becoming _dead_ annoying." Jareth commanded. "Ah, but you must remember, this girl that so many before her - will fail. And when she leaves she won't be able to protect you, will she?"

"Sh-She might not fail." Galf shook her head.

"Are you insinuating that I will lose?" He asked, then glared. "Insinuating; means that you are implying that she, a mere mortal, can defeat me, the Goblin King."

"It-it's been done before."

"And it will not happen again!" He snapped, and then bent down to her level, waving his hand to produce an apple. "My dear, give this to Kimberley and remember; when she leaves you will be under my, _mercy_."

"It-it won't hurt her will it?" Galf asked then gasped as she was transported to the outside of the forest, at the mouth of the False Alarms cave. "Kimberley!"

"Ahhhh!" Wilma yelled as she fell from the sky - and into Kimberley's' extended hands. "Kimberley!"

"Wilma! Galf! Oh am I glad to see you guys!" She smiled and hugged them both. "Ohh, what you got there Galf?"

"Its em, it's a present, for you." Galf finally said after a silence.

"Thank you Galf!" Kimberley exclaimed and hugged her again. "When I go back to my world, do you think you could come too?"

Galf shrugged and Wilma bobbed her head vigorously. Galf looked to the apple in Kimberley's hand before frowning internally.

"Great!" She smiled then wiped the apple on her jumper before taking a bit out of it. "It-tastes a little sour Galf, where did you say you got it from?"

"Fr-from J-J-Jareth." Galf whispered and looked away as Kimberley frowned, and then her expression became one of horror.

"Oh Galf, what have you done?" She asked as they suddenly disappeared, being replaced by her parents, a pair of thin, tall humans with healthy tans and both wearing disapproving frowns on their faces.

"How could you? YOU SPOILED ALL MY PLANS!"

"You're worthless ya know that, throwing University away for that-that thing!"

"You're stupid, worthless - you're not fit to be my daughter."

"We don't love you any more - we hate you, we wish you have never been born!"

As they hurled more and more abuse at her Kimberley cried out and cowered before turning and running away, putting distance between herself and her parents, the cave and the castle, herself and Seth.

Kimberley lay on marble flooring, tear trains down her face and face blotchy, shaking in sorrow.

Jareth watched her from his crystal; his expression blank. He sent out one of his Goblins to retrieve Seth and frowned, things were not going to plan.

Kimberley sat up abruptly, eyes sweeping around the ballroom as a group of people began setting up tables and chairs getting ready for a party.

As she sat up, she unconsciously patted down her dark blue dress to get rid of the dirt that may have gathered. Stepping forward she noticed the people all had masks on, hiding their face. Her hand reached up and found a matching plain mask covering her eyes with a smash of glitter across it.

Kimberley placed the mask on a table and restarted walking, intent on getting to the stage and finding out why she was there. The group of people - all female - suddenly started giggling and pointing to behind her.

Kimberley turned her head and her jaw dropped. There, standing in front of a set of silver double doors, stood the most gorgeous man she had even seen in her life.

He walked with an air of superiority that irked her, but his outfit of knee length black boots, dark blue tight trousers and a long coat like jacket that trailed behind him, the back side dark blue and the inside silver, ruffles at the opening and glitter dancing on the outfit, a pendant sitting on his chest to complete the outfit.

He grinned, his eyes dancing with mirth as his high cheekbones were made more prominent, his make up adding a dangerous look to him. The girls giggled once more, Kimberley found herself looking away before glancing back and seeing him with a small baby - a boy with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes wearing a light blue striped baby grow.

The man walked towards her and music began. Once he was close, enough she noticed that his eyes were two different colours.

Head cocked he held the baby to his chest on the left and gestured to her with his right hand. In a daze, she lifted her hand to his and let him pull her close. Slowly the music turned louder and louder until they were dancing a full waltz.

Just as it seemed to go on forever, she tripped but he caught her, staring into her eyes. His head lowered to hers as he helped her up, leaning into kiss her…

…which broke his spell.

Grabbing Seth with care and all her might, she ripped him and herself from Jareth, the music sounding louder in her ears.

Damsel in distress

We don't love you

Waste of time

No brains

Fuck up

Waste of space

No one will save you

No one wants to save you

You have no one

No family

No friends

NOTHING!

With a cry of terror, she clutched Seth to her chest and backed into a corner, figures of her past swirling around her, taunting her, insulting her.

Seth would be better off with out you

Away from you

You aren't a good mother

Steve should have Seth

There's no way you'll defeat the labyrinth

Jareth will win

You will lose Seth

Lose Seth

Lose Seth

Better of without you

Lose Seth

Jareth will win

Without you

Seth

Seth

"Seth!" She whimpered and felt him fade from her. "NO!"

Jumping up she looked to find him but saw nothing, only her reflection on a glassy surface. Still full of rage she felt her blood boil and before she knew what she was doing, she drew back her fist and slammed it into the mirror like surface - shattering it.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed this here, on fanlibdotcom and deviantartdotcom! 


	5. Chapter 5

Her back ached. That was the first thing she noticed.

Okay, it was third, but still on her list.

She also noted that Seth wasn't with her, the same as Galf and Wilma. And that Jareth had tried to trick her.

With a groan, she sat up, and didn't even move as someone grumbled around her, only raising the crystal in her hand to find out how long she had to go.

11.15.

"Damn." She muttered and rolled to one side, sighing and curling her legs under her, suppressing the sob from erupting. 'I'm never going to make it.'

Struggling she sat up before standing on the - wait, was she at the junk yard?

'First thing to go right the whole day!' Kimberley thought and smiled weakly. "Which way to go though."

"Depends on what you're looking for deary." A woman like figure answered her rhetorical question, standing with a hunched back; goodies from the Junk Yard piled high on her back. "I think I have what you looking for!"

'A map?' Kimberley thought distractedly and followed the woman into a house, where crying was heard. 'What the--?'

In the middle of the plain brick house was a crib, in the crib lay a babe. Unconsciously Kimberley walked to the child and picked him up without moving the coverings from its body.

"Oh I knew that's what you wanted!" The woman laughed and began walking away. "But a word of warning my dear - don't give him jam."

"Jam?" Kimberley asked, confused. "Why not jam?"

"Well it'll stick to his fur of course!" The woman cackled and slammed the door behind her and it disappeared; not that Kimberley noticed - she was staring at the brown fur that was peeking out of the top of the snug blanket.

Gingerly she peeled the fabric back and gasped in shock, holding the Goblin baby at arms length until it began crying.

'No, I can't reject it, not because its fury, and a Goblin - its still a baby!' She thought but still gingery placed the Goblin babe back in the cot and stepped back. 'What what am I doing? There nothing wrong with it- him? Her?"

Knowing nothing about Goblin biology but maternal instincts made her check and she then nodded. "Definitely a boy. Now, do you have a name?"

"Why not call him Sethy junior?" A tall, lean man of a height easily exceeding six foot commented as he materialised in the room, his short shaggy brown hair sticking in every direction, his clothes of a blue checker shirt and dark blue denims fitting him snugly. "After all, you'll never get him back."

"What? What are you--STEVE!" She yelled and then began looking around the room, trying to find a way out. "Steve, how do I get out of here? TELL ME!"

"Ya know, too bad your that dependant on looks, otherwise you'd have saved little Sethy by now." Steve admitted casually before his brown eyes looked around the room. "Still, I just can't wait to see your folk's face when the police tell them you lost the kid."

"What?" She asked, head flying up to look at him.

"What?" He mimicked her before his face broke into a grin. "What, you think no one will notice Sethys disappearance from your world? Not get suspicious when they don't notice him follwing you around, dominating your conversations, the fact that you won't play with him anymore, bring him out, talk about his birthdays or him growing up?"

"No! I-I'll get him back! I'll save him!" She denied, shaking her head in protest, jumping as a fire lit up in the baby Goblins cot.

"Like you saved this little one from becoming a crispy fried Goblin bits?" Steve smirked then disappeared, his piercing laugh filling her.

'NO!' her mind screamed as the baby Goblin began crying with the heat and she flew herself into action. 'SavethaGoblinsavetheGoblinbabysavethababy!'

Once she picked him up and made sure he was safe Kimberley was met with a huge gust of heat and wind as the fireball exploded. Twisting in mid fall so that any debris would hurt her and not the child she grimaced as something hit her back, and as her knees connected with odd bits of junk.

'Wait, junk?'

Kimberley lifted her head and looked around the junk yard in amazement. The Goblin child in her arms wriggled and she looked down at him before removing the blanket from his face, smiling to herself.

"KIMBOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wilma screamed as Galf ran towards them. "You're alive!"

"Of course I--" She broke off and looked at Galf, who looked sheepish, with tear tracks down her face. "Okay misses; you've got some splaining to do! But just tell me; did you want to do it?"

"I-I had to!" Galf cried and flung herself to Kimberley's knees. "If-If I didn't then Ja-Jareth would have--"

"Stop." Kimberley commanded and knelt down to encompass her in a hug. "Its okay, I understand. Now let's get to the castle so I can kick that damned king for another reason!"

"Yo-you for-forgive me?" Galf asked, eyes shinning in happiness.

Kimberley nodded and fell back with a thump as Galf flew into her, laughing in happiness. "You can make it up to me by helping me to the castle, please and thank you."

"Accordin' to me mam, if we go THROUGH the bog o eternal stench we should get tae the castle easier." Wilma added from Galfs collar.

"You're going to the castle?" The same old woman from before asked as she shuffled up to them. "Why didn't you say so?"

Without giving Kimberley, a chance to respond the woman pushed her in a direction and said, "Go that way for ten minutes and you will be at the Goblin gates."

With a nod and a thank you Kimberley, Galf, Wilma and the baby Goblin set off for Goblin City, the Castle and Jareth within it.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed this here, on fanlibdotcom and deviantartdotcom! 


	6. Chapter 6

Standing at the gates of Goblin City Kimberley, Wilma and Galf gulped. The gates themselves were HUGE - about 17 feet tall - and the doors were a strong looking metal.

The baby began making noises as if it were hungry, Kimberley made a thought of giving it the left over apple before dismissing the thought for being foolish and turned to Galf. "Do you know how to get in?"

Galf shook her, mouth open to response when a large belch was heard. "Wasntme!"

"Too big to be me!" Wilma denied.

"And it sure wasn't me - I've only had an apple the last half a day, so that leaves, you." She whispered to the baby and prodded his tummy.

Suddenly loud noises were heard and the gates opened to reveal two Goblins, one obviously female and the other male. "My babay! My ickle babay!"

Kimberley opened her mouth as she steppe red forward. "He seemed to get a little lost I--"

"And just where did you find him?" the mother asked and placed her hands on her hips. "Ohh, are you, the human?"

"I-I guess I am?" She half asked half assured.

The woman drew back in fear. "She-She's going to hurt my babay!"

"No! No, I'm not! I'm a mother myself!" She cried and jumped back in fear as little spears appeared with a few hundred-guard Goblins. "Here!"

Kimberley's arms stretched out in front of her as she offered the baby to his mother and prayed that they would let her past, believe her if only.

"You-you aren't going to eat him? Make him into kibble? Sacrifice him to your hell god?" The mother asked tentatively, stepping forward slowly.

"God no, I have my own son, locked in the castle by Jareth, can we pass?" she asked and kneeled down slightly to hand over the child easily.

"We'll give you a ten seconds head start." The Goblin that stood beside the female agreed and everyone parted like the red sea. "Run!"

After nodding to the Goblin mother Kimberley picked up Galf's hand and proceeded to run through the parted crowd, half pulling/half dragging the poor creature as the Goblins began chanting as one her count down.

Her lungs hurt with exertion as she heard one of the Goblins yell 'CHARGE!' soon after she passed the last straggling Goblins, steps away form the steps, a stones throw form the large half-open double doors of the palace.

With a look back she screamed, loosing precious air from her lungs as the mass started towards her and she yelled and cursed like a sailor, trying to distract them and encourage her legs to go faster.

"Kimberley- I can--cant run an-any more!" Galf panted, slipping a little.

With a grunt, Kimberley picked her up before looking back and throwing her at the steps. "Get through! Get to safety!"

Galf looked around as dozens of Goblins surrounded Kimberley, leaving no room for escape as the horde circled around each other, leaving a small space for Kimberley to whirl round, trying to find a way out.

"You can't leave her there!" Wilma yelled in her ear, snapping her from her thoughts.

"I-I know. I have a plan." Galf spoke with assurance. Without explaining it, she picked Wilma up and threw her at one of the nearby Goblins, surprising him enough to drop his spear.

With fast pace she ran down the steps and grabbed a nearby trash can lid before picking up the spear and yelling her own 'CHARGE' as she ploughed through the crowd, getting to Kimberley and swinging the impromptu sword and shield in a large ark. "GET BACK!"

Suddenly struck with an idea Kimberley lifted the forgotten crystal to her eye level and screamed at them. "Get back! I've got a crystal and I'm NOT afraid to use it!"

The Goblins shrank in fear and Kimberley quickly followed Galf through the crowd where Galf picked up Wilma and ran into the castle, before struggling to close the doors.

Once they were closed, Kimberley turned around - and smacked straight into the chest of a furry beast with horns on his head. "Oh no, what now?"

"Ah, milady, be you friend, or _foe_?" a small creature, a rat? maybe, asked her as he sat perched on a shaggy old dog. "But be forewarned, your female status will not deter the valiant ways of Sir Ludo and Sir Didymus!"

"Sir Didymus, don't!" A female voice called out from behind Ludo - the large orange beast - one that Kimberley quickly recognised.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" She asked and hugged the mother of her best friend, before holding her at arms length. "Oh no, you are so not her are you?"

"I must admit, I am." Sarah, or Grandma S as she was called by herself, grinned sheepishly. "But I'm here to help! Once Ludo and that told me there was another girl running through the labyrinth for her child, and descendant of mine to boot, I called Shelia, who said she was fine. Then I called by your house but bang, you weren't there."

"So young little Sarah came by to offer her assistance did she?" Jareth spat as he steeped down some, er, steps. "Well you're too late."

A clock by them dunged as it struck half twelve and Kimberley felt panic rise in her chest.

"Jareth, leave her out of this! Send them back!" Sarah demanded and gasped as a crystal engulfed her, leaving her wrinkled old body renewed, younger. "What the-- What are you doing! This isn't--"

"If you say fair Sarah I'm gonna sock ya!" Kimberley interrupted her.

That got Jareths full attention. "Is that not what you think? That I'm not playing by the rules?"

"No, you're playing by the rules. Your rules!" Kimberley whirled to him and pointed a finger. "Its fair, but its.not.RIGHT!"

She finished in a scream and threw the trashcan at his head.

Sarah gasped in fear it would hit him and Kimberley turned her head to her. "Granny S, did you just--"

She broke off, something in her chest dropping. 'It doesn't matter. Stupid emotions.'

"Jareth, give me my child." Kimberley pleaded, and then frowned as he focused his full attention on Sarah.

"Sarah. It has been too long." He whispered as he stepped towards her.

"Not long enough." Sarah muttered and crossed her arms. "All right Jareth, what do you want?"

"Before I get to that, I am curious as to the fact that Kimberley does not know how the labyrinth is powered." Jareth grinned, his eyes shinning.

"She knows, it's powered by her fear--Oh dear." Sarah stopped and closed her eyes, arms falling. "Kimberley, did you read the last few pages of the book? The notes?"

"I only read until the bit where she said 'I always forget that line' I think. Why?" Kimberley asked and then gulped as Jareth started towards her.

Sarah sighed and opened her eyes. "The labyrinth feeds of your fears and desires, changing into what you expect it to be and what you don't. Everyone here is there personification of something in the real world that you either hold faith in, or have a fear of."

"So the man eating plant I had to sing to--" "Was about your fear of some one like Simon Cowell biting your head off for singing badly." "And the ballroom? Where the spell broke as Jareth almost, erm, kissed me?" "He-he almost kissed you? And that broke the spell?"

Sarah looked to Kimberley before acknowledgment filled her eyes and she stepped forward. "Its your dream of a happy ever after, except you never think you'll get one, not with the way your life it right now, and how stereotypical life becomes after you find the 'one', the upsets and boredom."

"But what about Galf and Wilma?" Kimberley asked and sidestepped the advancing Jareth. "Where do they fit in?"

"They are merely quirky creatures that fit into your personality." Jareth added and stopped walking towards her. "But what did you find in the junk yard?"

"The junk yard is your hopes." Sarah explained.

"I-I found a Goblin Baby, it was a boy." "What happened to it?" "I-I saved it." "What?"

Jareth cocked his head at that and Sarah ran to stand beside her friend. "He was supposed to perish in the fire."

"Little Sarah, the junk yard is not always your hopes. Yes it stems from it, but," he paused and smiled sweetly. "It is also a way of showing you what you truly want to happen. And in your Kimberley's case; she want to loose Seth to me, return to her old ways."

"I-No. I couldn't let that happen!" Kimberley denied. "He may have been a Goblin but I couldn't leave him!"

"Jareth - you have no power over us!" Sarah declared, hoping for it to work.

"Oh no little Sarah, you have to understand; I have Seth. I have all the power I need over Kimberley." The king grinned and waved his hands, making said baby drop into his arms. "And therefore, over yourself."

"SETH!" Kimberley cried and stumbled forward to him.

"Sarah, I once asked you something, do you remember? No?" He asked at her shake of her head. "I asked you to fear me, love me, and do as I say and I would be your slave, but you rejected me."

He produced another crystal and began playing tricks with it, running it up and down his hand, around his arm before throwing it to the ground, transporting them all into his Escher based room - one filled with steps and archways on the floor, walls and ceiling, each defying gravity as one stood on each level. Seth was on the ceiling to Kimberley, while Sarah was on the left wall, and Jareth was walking under her.

As he stepped onto her ledge, Kimberley felt fear before pleading. "Please, Jareth, please just give me Seth and I-I'll do it."

"Do what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"F-fear you, be your slave, l-l-love you." She finished with a shudder stepping back as he took a step, her mind flashing to her bedroom where everything started.

"NO! Kimberley don't give up!" Sarah yelled as he picked up Seth and moved to stand on an archway across from them. "You can still win!"

"But I would!" Kimberley cried to both of them. "If I can save Seth I'll do anything! Please Jareth, _please._"

"Humans, you never learn." He scoffed crossing his arms then looking to her. "Alright I suppose. Sarah, will losing this one hurt you?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" Sarah asked, walking down the ceiling, trying to get to them. "She's my daughters' best friend - of course it will hurt!"

"Fine, we have a deal." Jareth agreed as Sarah lost her footing and began screaming.

Kimberley extended her hand as she looked up, catching Seth as Jareth caught Sarah. The clock began to chime.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"SAY IT!" Sarah screamed as she tried to brake away from Jareths possessive grip. "Say the words!"

Fifth.

Sixth.

"Damn what were they?" Kimberley asked her self. "AHHA!"

Eighth.

Ninth.

"You have"

Eleventh

Twelfth

"No power"

Thirteen "over me." _th._

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed this here, on fanlibdotcom and deviantartdotcom! 


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Kimberley felt the whoosh as time rewound, the world spinning as though moving backwards until she fell with a flop onto her bed.

Lifting her head up she saw a dazed (and younger than her normal self) looking Sarah on the floor, Seth crawling beside her, crying insanely.

"SETH!" She called and rolled of her bed before crawling to him, hugging him fiercely. "Oh God Seth! I'm so sorry!"

Kimberley apologised over, and over, and over, until his cries softened to sniffles and he soon lay on her chest asleep. She debated weather to put him in his cot - or even ever let him down - until she hared Sarah groan from the floor and rushed to her, Seth still clutched to her body. "Sarah? Granny S? You okay?"

"I-I think so." Sarah answered and carefully stood up with the help of the bed before sitting back on it. "Whoa, what just happened?"

"Seth was kidnapped, I ran the labyrinth, made some friends, realised a few known and unknown fears, made a connection with the king of the Goblins - you know my thing for bad guys!" Kimberley rambled off and pouted to her friend. "We got out at the skin of out teeth, just before I agreed to sell my soul to the devil."

"You'd have gone through with it though." Sarah reprimanded her and lent over for a hug. "And please, we all knew you were going to fall for him but Kimberley, but I don't think that man can show emotion."

"Oh he can." Kimberley laughed and held Seth closer, if it were possible. "In the ballroom, he was-, as the spell broke I had a few seconds before I let him know. He was unguarded, naked in my gaze. He looked like he, like he really wanted me to-- and in the stair room! When I agreed to stay with him, his eyes were screaming in happiness, like that was all he wanted."

"No Kimberley, you've got it wrong." Sarah denied and grabbed her right hand. "Jareth-, Jareth only cares about his own goals. You _think_ he's a bad guy _because_ no one loves him, because no one will give a chance to see what's behind his mask but you have to understand - he has no mask, he is truly evil and will take any chance he can get to hurt those around him."

"But he didn't kidnap Sheila." Kimberley pointed out and stood up, not wanting to hear this. "And he never hurt Seth!"

Sarah stood up too. "He planned on turning him into a goblin!"

"No he wasn't!" Kimberley denied. "But we worked out an arrangement--"

"Which was?"

"If I defeated his Labyrinth, Seth and I got leave. But if I failed I could have to take his place."

"And you expected him to keep it?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Kimbo, he's a fiend, a monster! He's not even human!"

"But he made a vow, and he doesn't break his vows!"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"Yeah, then why isn't he coming for you now, you were going to swap yourself for Seth in the Escher room, remember? You were about to shake hands." Sarah pointed out and Kimberley sat down on a chair with another thump, glaring into the wall.

"Before that I said if I lost he would trade me in Seths place." Kimberley reminded, and waited for her friend to blow up, again.

She was not disappointed.

"Why would you do that?!"

"I don't know! Maybe it was the fact I could save my son from becoming a slave or next in line to that- that evil place! Maybe it was because I--" She broke off, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter - I just know that he isn't as bad as you say, people change--"

"He isn't a person." Sarah all but growled out. "Don't you think I've been through this, thinking that just because he has a pretty face he's misunderstood, that living in that horrid world has just disillusioned himself from the goodness within his heart? Kimberley wake up and smell the sewers here; He.is.an.evil.unchangeable.individual!"

"GET OUT!" Kimberley screamed, jerking Seth awake, who began crying. "Just get out!"

"It's my house!" Sarah snorted in disbelief.

"I'm renting it from you! Just, just leave okay; I'll call you tomorrow when we're both calmer." Kimberley ground out, pointing to the door. "I-I'll call you in the morning."

Sarah nodded stiffly then left, but not before throwing a glance back at Kimberley, a girl she considers a daughter, before closing the door softly and calling for a taxi.

The next morning finds Kimberley on a chair next to Seths crib, one hand in his, the other resting on the bars with her head resting on it. Kimberley muttered something and turned a bit before carrying on sleeping, her dreams plagued with dead ends and sexy devils.

Slowly the crystal that she had been carrying this whole time rolled in a circle before spinning faster and faster, rising in the air, creating a wind.

With a soft 'pop' the crystal exploded, sending glitter everywhere, showering little Seth, startling him awake. As he looked around, he noticed his mother resting beside him, and the man from yesterday standing beside her, a hand running through her hair, untangling it with his magic.

A hand rested on his head and soon he fell asleep, dreaming on playing horsie on a Goblins back as it ran round a circle in a throne room.

With the child under a sleeping spell - the only spell he would cast against a babe that was not to be turned to a Goblin - Jareth ran his left hand through Kimberley's tangled hair, making it tame and un knotted with a simple spell.

Closing his eyes, he focused himself into becoming one with the air in the room, before falling deeper into Kimberley's mind.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in the ballroom once again, but this time there was only he and Kimberley present. The music had long since gone, and the cleaners had left; Kimberley was completing the job - up righting chairs, stacking things, cleaning up glass before pulling a chair near the stage and sitting on it with a sigh.

Her revealing dark blue dress caught in the light as small diamonds reflected on the soft light, the low cut showing her pale freckled skin. As he lowered himself into a chair beside her, she turned to look at him.

"Jareth?"

"Kimberley."

With an extended arm, he asked her silently to dance and she accepted, slipping her small-gloved hand into his own-gloved one before both of them stood, came together and started swaying to the non-existent music.

"Are you truly evil?" She asked, her head resting on his broad chest.

"I'm not human." He answered, twirling her around then back to him.

"That doesn't prove anything." She replied and looked to him.

They stopped moving. Jareth chuckled as he felt her searching his eyes for the truth.

"What does being non human have to do with anything?" "I am as evil as the day I was born."

Kimberley shook her head, braking the gaze in order to look at her shoes. "Lots of humans are evil and lots of non humans too, but there are nice, non evil non humans, same as nice non evil humans."

Jareth placed a hand under her chin and raised her head and eyes to meet his. "Where would you class me?"

Kimberley blushed. "I-I don't know."

She stepped back and the light brightened, before pulling her chair over to sit on it. "I mean, you kidnapped Seth to get revenge on a woman who was of no relation to me, you made me confront all my fears, used my hopes, aspirations and past judgments against me, but, you did it out of l-love."

He noted, again, that she faltered at the 'L' word, before nodding. "How do you see that?"

"L-Love is an emotion for all sentinel beings, not just humans. I can make us do some crazy stuff." She shrugged and played with her gloved fingertips.

"Like sell your soul to the devil to save your only son."

Her eyes flew up to meet his and he chuckled.

"No, you haven't. Half a chime later and you would have been mine." He added and licked his lips, watching as hers parted and formed and 'O' shape.

"Wo-would you-" She stopped to clear her throat. "Would you want me to?"

'Would you want me?' rang in both their minds. Jareth merely smiled before restarting their dance.

"If you ever want to see me again, just use my crystal." He stated after they danced for what seemed hours. "I also want to give you this."

'This' was a small ring that would fit her pinkie finger, 21 small silver balls on the black band and a silver barrier etched on either side.

"Use this as a reminder." Jareth told her and Kimberley's eyes turned to his. "Upon your twenty first birthday you will return to my world once again, but this time as a guest, but then you will have to choose: my world, or yours."

With that, he faded out, but not until Kimberley kissed his cheek and whispered 'thank you'.

In the real world, Kimberley awoke to Seths soft breathing and smiled to herself; believing at a dream - until she saw the ring on her finger.

* * *

To everyone who has reviewed: Thank you.

To everyone who has added this their there alerts and myself to their author alerts, thank you!

There will be a sequel in a few weeks, promising more interaction between our heroine and favourite King.


End file.
